more_creepypastasfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LexPetitxVampire/The Sleepover 2
The mother straightened a vase of fake roses, which had collected a layer of dust over the years. “Now, Cody Dumpling, you promise to behave for your sister and her friend?” asked the mother as she got Cody to finally sit still on the sofa. Cody nodded and protested her calling him Cody Dumpling. Jackie and Marilyn waved goodbye to Marilyn’s parents before turning around to Cody. “Go upstairs, dweeb,” hissed Marilyn. “I wanna watch TV!” rambled Cody, jumping on the sofa. “I’m in charge and you have to do what I say!” said Marilyn. “We can always practice spells in the kitchen,” said Jackie. She hated it when family members fought. Years and years of abuse in her own family. “Or you guys could practice in the basement!” said Cody. “Fuck no!” laughed Jackie. “That’s the scariest part of any house!” Marilyn grabbed Jackie’s back and headed towards the kitchen bar. “Before we start any spells, can I see your parents music room?” Marilyn glared at her. “Witchcraft and Nirvana? What kind of witch are you?” “A grunge witch!” “Well, she is from Washington!” said Cody. They both doubted that he knew what Nirvana was and what Grunge was. But he did know the connection of Washington. Cody turned on the TV and screamed as snakes slithered across a skylight. The Craft was on TV. “Oh, now this is fitting!” said Jackie yanking the remote from Cody’s sticky and sweaty hands. The phone rang causing Jackie to jump and gasp. Marilyn laughed. “Calm down spazz!” giggled Marilyn and she answered the phone. “Hello?” “I want to lick your pretty wet cunt!” screamed the voice of a male. Marilyn screamed and slammed the phone down. Jessie and Cody’s eyes were glued to Marilyn, as if she were crazier than a shithouse rat. Marilyn stared at the phone as if waiting for the phone to preform a trick; that caller had to have been as mad as a hatter! Before Marilyn could say what happened, the phone rang again and Marilyn screamed, the room around her was swirled by the fear. Jackie sighed and answered the phone. It was their friend Theresa. “Hi, Theresa!” said Jackie. “Oh! Good! I got you! Remember that guy from the mall, the game store I believe?” said Theresa. “Are you like going to call him?” Jill made an approving grumble. “You slut! Like what are you going to say? Or will you just cast a spell?” “I dunno yet,” said Jackie, the hairs along her arms tingling. “All I know is his number and he plays World of Warcraft.” “Well, you better call him and then like call me!” she giggled. Jackie hung up the phone and saw Cody had grabbed Laurence’s number out of her purse. “Were you guys talking about Laurence?” he chuckled. “Laurence? Laurence Lauire? Lanky Laurence Laurie!?” gagged Marilyn, forgetting about the call. “You have his number!? Oh gross! Isn’t he that retard that plays World of Warcraft or Starcraft?” Cody waved the number in the air. “Come and get it, Mrs. Laurie!” he taunted. Jackie took too much joy in grabbing him before he could run off with the number. “Ugh! Here’s the number.” Marilyn snatched the number away and dialed him up, shoving the phone to Jackie’s ear. “Hello?” wheezed a voice. “Hey Laurence, it’s Jackie from the mall,” said Jackie. “I didn’t think you’d actually ever call,” said Laurence. “Are you doing anything tonight?” asked Jackie. “I was thinking about sprucing up my Dungeons and Dragons character,” said Laurence. Jackie was thankful this was not speakerphone. Marilyn would not let her live down the fact she had a crush on a geek! “Do you play?” “I’d like to learn,” said Jackie. Jackie coughed, trying on her best alluring voice. “Why don’t you bring your stuff by Marilyn’s place? I’m spending the night. Can you come at 11:30?” “Yeah!” Jackie adored the excitement in his voice. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts